crazy love
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: this is a gus/justin u don't like them as lovers don't come in


Crazy love

The Temptation of the flesh sometimes is hard to resist this is one of them brain has a new toy named adam what happens when justin falls for a 18 year old gus!

everone i took off all the other ones that were not mine this one is mine ok so be cool oh i'm sorry i did that no more of me doing that

ps this is a justin/gus you don't like don't read here we go!

"Justin!" a voice came with a bearhug in which the blonde wished to be free of because he lost all the air from his lungs.

"let go gus,"justin growled out as he tugged at the 18 year old gus had caught up to his dad in terms of strength. However, gus was not as tall as his dad was, but since justin did not grow at all over the years gus was still taller then him but just a little bit.

Finally, the hot and hyperactive teen gave justin his release, and the blonde took a few moments to compose himself. Having gus so close to him did not go so well for his self-  
restraints.

At last justin turned around to the teen and felt his heart race.

Gus frowned at him for a second then asked what's up the dark haired teen followed justin's gaze and looked all over him trying to see if there was something on his clothes.  
Finding nothing, he look back at justin."what is it?" he asked again.

"Is that leather your wearing?"justin said when he finally regained control of his mouth.  
He ran his blue eyes over gus again feeling slightly betrayed by his body when hw felt his cheeks heating up. For there, in all his 18 year old wonder, stood gus kinney, in skin tight dark red leather pants a long dark red coat and a black top.

"Yes?" gus replied tentatively,"why?"

"Since when do you wear leather?" justin asked,his voice so high.

gus rolled his eyes, "its yaoi-con this week so me and my friends have to dress up.  
I look good in leather."

"So, what you dress as a bottom or something?" justin asked.

Gus laughed and rolled his eyes, "no, dummy! i'm sir integra wingates from hellsing"  
got the hat in the car gus turn around so justin could look at what he was wearing to bad justin keeps looking at his ass.

To make matters worse, gus chose that moment to bend over. "Hey look my harvey dent coin!  
ibeen looking for this thing for a week. Completely unaware that justin was drooling as the leather stretched over flesh, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

When gus finally strightened, justin felt that he could jerk off right there. Gus blinked at the blonde's peculiar expression, "justin are you ok?"

Justin coughed and inwardly shook his head."so where did you get the leather?"  
he asked to change the subject.

"There michael's," gus explained.

Justin almost choked on air, since when does michael wear leather?"

gus felt tempted to roll his eyes again but settled for a loud sigh. "Uncle vic gave them to him as a joke on his 18th birthday. Since he never wore them and they are now to small for him now he lent them to me for the week.

"Oh "was justin's response. "well, do you mind turning around again, i want to have a look at you again."

"okay" gus turned around, justin took that chance to look at that hot ass again,  
wishing nothing more then to be able to touch gus just like his vision, his hand seemed to agree with him as it shot twords his target.

As justin's hand made contact with the younger boy's ass, gus said a interesting "AH!"  
before spinning around.

Justin was shocked with disbelieve while gus frowned at the other, confusion etched across his face like a splash of paint on a canvas. Breathing heavily, justin felt the need, the desire that he had been suppressing pushing against his well. His hole body was shaking as he tried to control the urge to throw gus onto his bed and fuck his brains out.

"Justin?" a voice asked, the blonde jumped. Gus had somehow closed the distance between them, worried eyes fixed upon justin's. is something wrong?" lust finally took over and justin gave into it.

In a second, justin had slammed gus against the wall and pressed his lips against him roughly, his hands squeezing the leather clad ass as his cock pushed against the other in a frenzy manner.

Gus froze like ice justin was snapped back into reality and jumped away, as if he had been burnt. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," justin finally panted.

Gus just stared at him then he grabbed justin's shirt and pulled him back into a kiss. He broke away a minute or so later, however and just stared at the younger one.

"What is it?" justin asked, impatience by nature.

"Do you really want to be with me?" gus questioned.

"Justin took a moment and said of course,"a laugh, came out of the blonde "why, do you think that i'm doing this to fulfil a fantasy or something?" well, that was partly true, but behind that fantasy was the solidity of perpetual love.

"No not at all i'm just curious if you can handel me?"

"I know i can gus" there was a pause as gus wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and leaned down just a little to get to justin's ear, the blonde groaned at their proximity.

"Everybody is going to kill us," gus whispered.

Justin pulled back to look into his lovers eyes, then laugh "iknow"  
he kissed his jawline, and i don't give a fuck. Afterall, the risk is part of the fun."

"So come into my room and make me your bottom boy."

they made there way to his room and then justin got his fantasy and his true love after justin fuck him senseless.

the end


End file.
